Monster Carrot
is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball franchise. He makes his debut in "Carrot Top", the 17th chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, issued on January 10, 1986. He makes his first animated appearance in "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch", the 59th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on April 23, 1986. Biography Monster Carrot is an anthropomorphic rabbit, and the leader of the Rabbit Mob. Each of his cronies are subject to wearing a pair of false rabbit ears (as well as Bulma, who was first treated as a gangster, as well). Before their downfall at the hands of Goku, the Rabbit Mob is in control of a remote village somewhere in the West. When two Rabbit gangsters are beaten up by Goku, they contact Monster Rabbit who soon makes a personal appearance at the scene. Despite having plenty of time to make an escape before Monster Carrot arrives, the group opts to stay at the beck of Goku and Bulma, who "want to stay and see what every one around here is so scared of," and will not be scared by "grown men wearing rabbit ears." Finally Monster Carrot arrives and greets the group, particularly Bulma, with a handshake. Bulma refuses and slaps his hand away, before he begins to laugh, proclaiming, "You touched me." Suddenly with a burst of smoke, Bulma transforms into a carrot. Goku attempts to attack Monster Carrot using his Power Pole, but has trouble doing so in fear of something happening the carrot Bulma. Yamcha and Puar, who have been observing the group's conflict from a distance, step into the scene, managing to retrieve the carrot Bulma from Monster Carrot. After losing his trump card, the crime leader is easily defeated and is forced to transform Bulma back into a human. He and his subordinates are then bound and taken to the Moon by Goku, where they continue to live making treats for children (an allusion to "The Rabbit in the Moon", a Japanese folk tale where rabbits live on the moon making cookies). Unfortunately for Monster Carrot and his two followers, the Moon goes on to be deliberately destroyed several times during Dragon Ball, making it likely that the three have since been killed. The chances that their lives were restored by any of the numerous wishes made to Shenron during the series also seems improbable, as residents of the Moon have generally gone unconsidered in wish statements. It is possible that Akira Toriyama may have simply forgot at the time that he already had residents of the Moon written into the series' plot, or that he was aware of this but insisted that three obscure villains were not significant enough to sway his decision to have the Moon be destroyed in the story. Special abilities * Magic Touch, the ability to transform any living thing into a carrot by simply touching it with his hands. From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Villains